warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Border
Borders are the boundaries separating the Clan territories (either separating two Clans, or a Clan and a neutral territory). They are usually defined along geographical features, such as rivers like the one between ThunderClan and RiverClanRevealed in the map of the forest, front matter or Thunderpaths such as the border in the forest between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.Revealed in the map of the forest, front matter Borders are normally checked and marked twice daily by patrols. Crossing a border into another Clan's territory without acknowledgement from the other Clan is considered breaking the warrior code, considering it that a cat could be spying or stealing prey. Clan borders In the forest *'ThunderClan' shared borders with RiverClan, along the river, and ShadowClan, along a Thunderpath.Revealed in the map of the forest, front matter *As ShadowClan was on the opposite side of the Thunderpath, it shared borders with ThunderClan and WindClan, along the aforementioned Thunderpath.Revealed in the map of the forest, front matter *'RiverClan' shared borders with ThunderClan and WindClan; both borders were along the river.Revealed in the map of the forest, front matter *'WindClan' shared a border with RiverClan, along the river that flowed in a gorge and a border with ShadowClan along a Thunderpath.Revealed in the map of the forest, front matter **Note: The Thunderpath was built some time after the Clans moved in. Before it was constructed, there was no fixed border, and the Clans always fought over territory.Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 62 At the lake *'ThunderClan' shares borders with WindClan, (the stream leading to the Moonpool) and also with ShadowClan. (A part of a stream, a clearing, then going straight towards the hills) *'ShadowClan' shares borders with RiverClan, (a small Thunderpath leading to a Greenleaf Twolegplace) and ThunderClan. (described above) *'RiverClan' shares borders with WindClan, (the marshes and the Horseplace) and ShadowClan. (The small Thunderpath) *'WindClan' shares borders with ThunderClan, (the stream) and RiverClan. (The marshes and the Horseplace) Protection :Patrols check and mark the borders to ensure they haven't been crossed and make sure they are clear. Clans normally patrol their borders two times a day, at dawn and at sunset, unless more are needed due to danger or in some cases where there are other threats, such as rogues or kittypets. Crossing the border :Unless a cat is allowed by an other Clan to enter their territory, crossing the border is a sign of aggression that often leads to battle. The Clan finding intruders in its territory usually attacks them or chases them out. However, at the lake, cats are allowed to travel two fox-lengths away from the water if they are on an important mission, or traveling to the Clans' monthly Gathering. Examples Needing help *Mistyfoot crossing over the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border in Starlight at the lake because of her suspicions about Hawkfrost and Mudclaw. *Hollypaw crossed over the ShadowClan border in Eclipse at the lake when WindClan attacked, to seek help. *Fireheart and Graystripe crossing the RiverClan border to give fresh-kill to RiverClan, in the forest in Forest of Secrets. Attacks/Invasions *WindClan coming through the tunnel to attack ThunderClan in Eclipse at the lake. *ShadowClan and WindClan crossing ThunderClan's border to attack ThunderClan for sheltering Brokentail in Forest of Secrets. Other *The RiverClan patrol in Dark River was chased over the border by the Twoleg dog, Pip. *Tigerstar crossing the ThunderClan border in the forest to feed a pack of dogs in A Dangerous Path. *Fireheart and Graystripe crossing the WindClan border to go find WindClan in Fire and Ice. *Medicine cats visiting the MoonstoneRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 237/Moonpool at half-moon. See also *Patrol *The warrior code Notes and references pl:Granice Category:Clan life